The present invention relates generally to bandages and medical treatment and more specifically to a disposable product to stabilize rolling veins and bring small veins into position to facilitate needle insertion.
The present invention relates generally to an improved hypodermic needle, and more particularly, to an improved apparatus for administration of intravenous fluids to the body, particularly under conditions previously thought to create difficulty in such administration.
According to present practice, intravenous fluids of many kinds are administered to patients by so-called percutaneous injection, that is, piercing the skin with a hollow needle inserted into the vein in the hand, arm, or elsewhere in the patient. A generally standardized system of intravenous tubes, connectors and needles has been manufactured and is commonly accepted by the medical community for this purpose. Under common conditions of use, existing systems are satisfactory; however, like other engineered systems and products, they are still capable of further improvement. Moreover, there are certain circumstances in which existing needles used for intravenous administration of medicines and other fluids are inadequate or disadvantageous.
Referring to a common situation, following serious injury, it may be desired to administer fluid to a patient intravenously. However, because of the nature of the injury, and the condition and/or the position of the patient, it is difficult to locate the veins or to pierce the vein in such a way that the needle is inserted fully into but does not pass through the vein. For this purpose, most needles have simply been too large and unwieldy, and hence, incapable of reliable insertion into veins, especially those that are constricted or collapsed, as is often the case following trauma or other medical emergency.
The task of constricting surface flesh for improving vein susceptibility for needle insertion is alleviated but the following U.S. Patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,407, Aug. 30, 1988, Hypodermic needle, catheter and method, Foran, Scot,
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,568, Sep. 5, 2000, Vein catheter for coaxial blood stream and use of a split needle for its introduction in a vein, Olaussen,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,431, Apr. 18, 1995, Intravenous catheter insertion device with retractable needle, Botich, Michael J, Richard W,
U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,244, Jun. 20, 2000, Catheter insertion device with retractable needle, Botich, Michael J., Oxnard,
U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,385, Mar. 7, 2000, Safety vein syringe with retractable special needle, Liu, Wen-Neng,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,175, Jun. 29, 1999, Biopsy needle appliance and inserting guide with adjustable sample length and/or needle cutting stroke, Bauer,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,039, Feb. 27, 1996, Biopsy needle insertion guide and method of use.
The best reference cited above is the Foran Patent which shows an indwelling vein catheter assembly with concentric puncture needle and wing-like, laterally extending, flexible elements tangentially attached to the catheter body; these wing-like elements can be folded around the catheter body to form angularly offset gripping and guide means which assume safe and smooth insertion of the catheter into a vein, and in the unfolded position provide support and steadying means for the inserted catheter.
The present invention is a disposable product used to stabilize rolling veins and bring small veins into position to facilitate needle insertion. Needle insertion is used for transfusions, to draw blood samples, and for variety of other medical necessities. Many patients have either/or both small veins or veins that roll under the skin. Either of these characteristics has the tendency to complicate the process of sticking the needle in. As a result of these characteristics in concert with the mental and physical discomfort described by several recipients of multiple needle stabs, and fact that these characteristics complicate the speed of providing IV emergency care in a moving ambulance, the invention was developed.
Invention is a sterile wrapped flexible plastic performed pad with an elongated hole in the middle, and coated on the bottom with bandage type adhesive. It is an object of the present invention to stabilize veins and bring them into position and into a condition to facilitate needle insertion. It is another object of the invention to simplify emergency medical care.
These and many other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the pertinent art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention and related drawings.